paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol: Air Pups and the Terrahawks episode 1: Zelda Strikes Back
This is the first episode of my new Paw Patrol Air Pups/Terrahawks crossover series. This will be a series of 10 episodes in which The Paw Patrol from an alliance with the Terrahawks organisation and use their air rescue gear (all of which has now been fitted with laser guns) to defend the earth from the evil forces of Zelda. For those of you who don't know about the Terrahawks television series: Terrahawks is a 1980s British science fiction television series created by the production team of Gerry Anderson and Christopher Burr. The show was Anderson's first in over a decade to use puppets for its characters, and also his last. Anderson's previous puppet-laden TV series included Thunderbirds and Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons. The series is set in the year 2020, after an alien force has destroyed NASA's Mars base and Earth is under threat. A small organisation, The Terrahawks, is set up to defend the planet. From Hawknest, their secret base in South America, they develop sophisticated weapons to prepare for the battles to come. In this episode, Everest starts getting strange fears that somewhere on mars, there are evil extra-terrestrial forces waiting to invade the earth and that she and the rest of the pups must do something to combat these potential threats. Sure enough, the 4 evil aliens, Zelda, Yung-Star, Cy-star and It-Star are in the process of deciding where to make their next attack. But after hearing Everest's fears though her mind's eye, Zelda decides that Adventure Bay would be the perfect location for her next attack. After they manage to slip past the outer defences of Spacehawk, Hiro discovers that their zeafs are on a direct course for Adventure Bay. Kate and Hawkeye launch Hawkwing and manage to shoot the zeafs down before they can do too much damage. The Paw Patrol head out to the crash site in the Air Patroller and soon meet up with the rest of the Terrahawks who arrive at the crash site in Battlehawk. They spend some time talking about each other's organisations and come to the conclusion that they must now work together to defeat Zelda this time. So all the pup's jet packs are fitted with laser guns and then they all set out to defeat Zelda, can they do it? Read this first story to find out. Characters: Ryder, Everest, Chase, Marshall, Skye, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble, Robo-dog, Zelda, Yung-Star, Cy-star, It-Star, Doctor Tiger Ninestein, Captain Mary Falconer, Lieutenant Hiro, Captain Kate Kestrel, Lieutenant Hawkeye, Sergeant Major Zero, Space Sergeant 101, Dix-Huit. The Episode: Episode opens. Everest and Skye are seen flying back from an unknown air rescue mission. Everest: "Ryder, this is Everest. Rescue mission successful, we are now returning to the air patroller." Ryder: "Afermitive Everest, well done you two, opening access door now." The air patroller door opens and Everest and Skye fly in and land with everyone else there to welcome them. Marshall: "Welcome back you two." Chase: "Great job out there today you two." Skye: "Thanks Chase, but it wasn't really that hard." They have both now sat back down with their seatbelts on and the air patroller is now flying back towards Adventure Bay. Skye: "Well it was a very exciting one this time, me and Everest had to fly down and- Everest, Everest are you alright?" Everest: "Huh? Oh oh, yes I'm fine Skye it just that, well. I just had this horrible feeling that, somewhere on the planet mars, there are these extra-terrestrial aliens who are plotting to invade the earth and enslave all of humanity." Zuma: "Oh Everest, I'm sure that if there are any aliens on mars at all, they are extremely friendly." Everest: "That might be so Zuma but, it just stuck me as a shocking possibility. And I think that if it is true, then we should all work together to combat this threat. Who knows? They could be watching over us right at this very moment." Chase: "Well if I were you Everest, I wouldn't worry about it, it doesn't seem that likely." Rocky: "Yeah, even if that were true, I'm sure there would be an organisation out there set up to defend the planet from those extra-terrestrials." Rubble: "But the real question is, do those extra-terrestrials even exist?" Everest: "That's just it Rubble, do they? Well, one thing's for sure, only time will tell." *Cue Terrahawks intro with Dr Ninestien's game, game switches to Everest on screen as a communications override.* Everest: Terrahawks, stay on this channel, this is an emergency. *Cue Terrahawks theme song and main intro:* Episode continues on mars at Zelda's base. *Episode name shows up on screen for a few seconds.* Yung-Star is busy eating his favourite food, granite crunchies. Yung-Star: "Oh, yummy! (Scoffing noises.) Goodie, Goodie! Granite crunchies are my favourite! (More scoffing noises.) All washed down, with some carbon jelly! Ooooh! Goodie!" Just at at moment, Zelda appears. Zelda: "Disgusting boy! Honestly Yung-Star, I'll never understand why you make so much mess with all that junk food of yours." Yung-Star: "But mother, it's all just such good food, I don't think you've got any appreciation or understanding for the culinary arts." Zelda: "OF CORUSE I DO YOU SNIVELLING- oh, never mind. I've got better things to do than argue with you, right now, I'm trying to decide where on the earth I shall make my next attack. Let's have a little look through my mind's eye shall we? See what's happening on that misrible planet right now." Though her mind's eye, Zelda sees Everest talking about her fears to the other pups. Everest: "I just had this horrible feeling that, somewhere on the planet mars, there are these evil extra-terrestrial aliens who are plotting to invade the earth and enslave all of humanity." Zelda: "Hmm, interesting, very interesting indeed." Yung-Star: "What's that mother? Let me take a look." Yung-Star has a look into Zelda's mind's eye to see Everest. Everest: "That might be so Zuma but, it just struck me as a shocking possibility. And I think that if it is true, then we should all work together to combat this threat. Who knows? They could be watching over us right at this very moment." Yung-Star: "Oh! Mother, what are those 7 disgusting creatures?!" Zelda: "I believe, my dear son, that the earth scum refer to those creatures as, dogs. Or, pups, to use the slang term for those creatures. And if that fluffy grey and white one in the blue flight gear believes that there are aliens on mars waiting to invade earth, oh boy, is she in for a big surprise. Cy-Star, It-Star, could you both come in here please." Cy-Star and It-Star enter the room. It-Star: "Vhat iz it minde grandmother?" Zelda: "My dear little grandson, do you think you could look into my mind's eye and try to find out where the creatures you see in them are headed?" It-Star: "Vut of course minde grandmother." It-Star has a look into the mind's eye. It-Star: "Hmm, interesting, very interesting indeed." Zelda: "What is it grandson, what have you found out." It-Star: "Vell, minde grandmother, it appears that these, creatures, are heading for a place called, Adventure Bay." Zelda: "Thank you for finding that out for me little one." It-Star (High voice): "Your welcome granny Zelda. Ahh hahahahaha! Ahh hahahahaha!" Yung-Star: "But mother, how do we even know where Adventure Bay is, when we can't even find the accursed hawknest?" Zelda: "My dear young boy, surely anywhere is no where near as hard to find as the stinking base of the disgusting Terrahawks." Yung-Star: "Fair point." Zelda: "Now come along everyone, we shall take the rhino and sneek it past the outer defences of spacehawk, then Yung-Star and It-Star shall launch a zeaf and set course for Adventure Bay. Victory, will be ours! Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" Everyone laughs evily with Zelda and they launch the rhino from their base and head for Adventure Bay. Meanwhile, on spacehawk, Lieutenant Hiro is tending to his plant collection. Hiro: "Good morning Patrica, you are looking outstanding today, displaying all the warmth and nourishment that summer brings. And Jennifer, you look very fine today as well, with your bold and striking colours." Space Sargent 101: "Umm, sir, aren't you forgetting to say good morning to someone else?" Hiro: "Oh yes, right. Forgive me 101, good morning." Meanwhile, the Rhino is on the approach to spacehawk. Yung-Star: "So how are we going to get past spacehawk mother?" Zelda: "Once it starts firing at us, you and It-Star shall slip though their defences in a zeaf and then move into a space flight corridor, before diving downwards into earth's atmosphere." Yung-Star: "Ok then mother, if you say so." The rhino continues to head straight for spacehawk. Space Sargent 101: "Forgive me for asking you this lieutenant but-" The intruder alarms start going off in spacehawk. "Sir, I have a contact, it's an alien ship approaching spacehawk at high velocity." Hiro: "Stand by to open fire 101." Space Sargent 101: "10-10 lieutenant. Open fire." The Zeriods stationed in front of the zeafs start firing. It-Star: "Come along mine uncle, we are already in range, to the zeaf!" Yung-Star: But why are you-" It-Star: "Come along you nincompoop." It-Star and Yung-Star launch the zeaf and fly right past spacehawk. They are now heading straight for earth in the direction of Adventure Bay. Space Sargent 101: "Lieutenant, one of the boys has just reported that a zeaf was launched from the ship and then it sharply banked around and dived right passed our defences." Hiro: "So the intruder is passed our defences?" Space Sargent 101: "Yes lieutenant, we've missed." Hiro: "Right, Ok. Spacehawk to hawknest. An intruder is through the outer defences, heading for earth. My scanners show that a zeaf is heading on a direct course for a town called Adventure Bay." Episode cuts down to hawknest and Captain Mary Falconer standing by in Battlehawk. Mary: "10-10 Hiro, thank you for informing us. Now, why would Zelda want to attack Adventure Bay of all places? Tiger. Tiger." Dr Ninestein is playing his video game as usual. Dr Ninestein: "I'll beat my high score for sure this time." His game shows up for a few seconds. Mary: "Tiger!" Dr Ninestein: "Huh?" Dr Ninestein dies on his game and the game over message flashes on the screen. Dr Ninestein: "Aw! Flaming thunderbolts! My apologies Mary, what is it you wanna tell me?" Mary: "A zeaf is on a direct course for a town called Adventure Bay." Dr Ninestein: "Hmm, now why would Zelda wanna attack that particular place?" Mary: "That's exactly what I thought Tiger." Dr Ninestein: "Well, either why it doesn't really matter, we must stop it before they can do any damage. Launch Hawkwing." Mary: "10-10 Doctor. Hawkwing, you have a 10-50." Kate: "10-10 Mary." Kate activates Hawkwing's rocket engines and it begins it's launch procedure, racing down it's launch tunnel with Hawkeye on the gunwing. The watertight doors behind the hawkwing launch tunnel begin to open as hawkwing detaches from it's launching arm and begins to rotate upwards towards the opening in the water. Then it flies right out of the whirlpool and is now in the sky. Kate: "Airborne." Mary: "Kate, the intruder is on a direct course for Adventure Bay, sending you it's current coordinates now." Kate: "10-10. Setting course now." Kate flies hawkwing straight on a course for the zeaf heading towards Adventure Bay. Kate: "Almost there.........have visual contact now. Hawkeye, get ready to open fire." Hawkeye: "10-10 Kate." With Hawkwing right on the tail of the zeaf and with the 2 rapidly on the approach towards Adventure Bay, Lieutenant Hawkeye prepares to fire at them. Hawkeye: "Opening fire now Kate." Hawkeye begins opening fire on the zeaf, the resulting extraordinary noise can be heard by all the pups way down on the ground. Everest: "What on earth is all that racket?!" Chase: "It's coming from up there." Everyone looks up to see the zeaf and Hawkwing fly right over the lookout. Hawkeye: "Almost got them Kate." Hawkeye fires one last shot at the zeaf and then it explodes and starts diving towards the ground. Hawkeye: "Yeah! I have them Kate! They're going down!" The zeaf dives right down and crash lands a couple of miles north of Adventure Bay. Resulting in a tremendous noise and explosion. Marshall: "What on earth is going on up there?!" Everest: "I don't know, but whatever it is, it does not sound good at all." Hawkwing flies right over the crashed zeaf. Kate: "Hawknest, this is Hawkwing, Intruder has been shot down, landing at a safe distance from crash site now." Mary: "10-10 hawkwing. Report back as soon as you have properly taken in your surroundings." Kate: "Ok Hawknest, Hawkwing out." Ryder: "I'd better call the pups to the air patroller, what just happened up there looks pretty bad." Ryder pulls out his pup pad and calls the pups. Ryder: "Paw Patrol to the air patroller." All the pups: "Ryder needs us!" Marshall is too busy starring at the site where the zeaf crashed to watch where he is going and ends up crashing into the other pups waiting for him in the air patroller. Marshall: "Looks like I made a bit of an explosion of my own here." Everyone laughs and the door of the air patroller closes. All the pups then sit down in their seats and their seatbelts click into place. Chase: "Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir." Ryder: "Thanks for hurrying pups, what just happened up there seems very serious. You must have heard all that noise up there, it appears as though 2 strange aircraft flew right over us and one of them shot the other one down, we need to find out what on earth this is all about, this could be a huge risk for the entire town. Skye, I need you to fly down and search the crash site for anything that could of be of huge concern." Skye: "Let's take to the sky!" Ryder: "And I'll need at least 2 more of you to fly down with Skye to make sure nothing happens to her if anything dangerous is waiting for her down there." Chase: "I'd be happy to volunteer Ryder." Everest: "Well, I guess I could go as well Ryder." Ryder: "Excellent, thank you you two. Alright, Paw Patrol is on a roll! Robo-dog, fly us out to that crash site." Robo-Dog: "Arf, Arf." The air patroller takes off and flies towards the crash site. Meanwhile, Kate has landed Hawkwing and is scaning the wreckage of the zeaf with her on board computer. Kate: "Hawknest, computer scans show that there are 2 alien life forms in that zeaf." Dr Ninestein: "Kate whatever you do, do not go anywhere near it for now, like I always say, expect the unexpected." Kate: "Understood Tiger, what's your plan?" Dr Ninestein: "Me, Mary and The Zeroids will head over to Adventure Bay now in Battlehawk, we'll decide what to do once we arrive. If the situation changes during our flight there, please inform me ASAP. Got all that?" Kate: "10-10." Dr Ninestein: "Good, over and out. Immediate 10-50 Mary." Mary: "10-10 Tiger. Stand by for lift off Sargent Major." Sargent Major Zero sercues himself to his perch. Sargent Major Zero: "Ready for lift off ma'am." Mary activates Battlehawk's launch jets, after a few seconds, Battlehawk begins taking off. Then, Mary begins rotating Battlehawk into vertical take off mode. Battlehawk files vertically upwards through it's launch tunnel. Up on the surface, the white house begins to move downwards and open up at the top. Once it is fully open, Mary activates Battlehawk's rear ram jets and Battlehawk blasts right out of the white house and up into the sky. Once it is airborne, the white house closes back up and Mary rotates Battlehawk into horizontal flight. Dr Ninestein: "Kate, we're airborne now, on our way to Adventure Bay. E.T.A: 25 minutes. Any updates?" Kate: "10-0 Tiger, not a single thing has happened since you last called us. Not even the birds are singing. The zeaf is still where it was and nothing has come out of it yet. Something very strange is going on around here. I will stay exactly where I am until you and Mary arrive." Dr Ninestein: "Thanks Kate, keep me posted if anything at all happens within the next 25 minutes." Kate: "10-10." Hawkeye: "Just a minute Kate, what's that up there?" Kate: "Oh, exactly Hawkeye, what on earth is it?" It's actually the air patroller. Hawkeye: "It doesn't look like a threat to us, but still, I think we should infom the doctor about this." Kate: "Agreed partner. Tiger, there's a red plane approaching our location, it doesn't look threatening, but we thought we tell you about it anyway." Dr Ninestein: "Right Kate, thanks for telling me, if anything else happens with that plane between now and when we arrive, keep me informed." Kate: "10-10 Tiger, over and out." Ryder: "Chase, Everest, Skye, Go! Go! Go!" *Insert Everest, Chase and Skye's launch sequences here.* They are all soon seen flying alongside each other. Skye: "Arf, arf! Goggle vision!" Skye's goggle vision activates and she starts looking around the crash site. Skye: "Ryder, one of the aircraft we saw earlier has crashed down in a crater and the other one has landed safely right next to it. And there are 2 people standing between that other aircraft and the crashed one." Chase: "And I must also say, the one that hasn't crashed looks extremely cool! I wonder if it belongs to those 2 people on the ground." Ryder: "Well I guess you are all about to find out." Everest: "We certainly are Ryder." Kate: "Oh my goodness! Hawkeye look over there!" Hawkeye: "What on earth are those 3 things up there?" Kate: "I don't know partner, but it looks like they're going to land right in front of us. Wait a moment, I can see them more clearly now. I don't believe it! They're flying dogs!" Hawkeye: "Flying dogs? Have you gone crazy Kate?" Kate: "No partner, I am most certainly not crazy, those are definitely flying dogs. Hello up there!" Everest: "Hello down there! We'll be landing in front of you in a second." The 3 of them land right next to Kate and Hawkeye. Skye: "Hello, did you two shoot this thing down with your aircraft?" Kate: "Yes we did, this is a zeaf and me and my partner shot it down." Hawkeye: "That's right, this aircraft behind us is called hawkwing and it belongs to us. It's our job to shoot these zeafs down." Chase: "I must say, this Hawkwing of yours looks very cool!" Kate: "Why thank you young German Shepard." Everest: "I don't think I understand, where did this zeaf come from, why is it your job to shoot them down and who even are you?" Kate: "Oh, we forgot to introduce ourselves, we'll do that now and once we've explained everything to you, you can introduce yourselves." Everest: "Alright then, go right ahead." Kate: "Nice to meet you, my name is Captain Kate Kestrel and this is my partner and best friend, Lieutenant Hawkeye." Hawkeye: "Pleasure to meet you 3, I expect you may have heard of Kate before." Skye: "Heard of her? I've never seen her before in my entire life." Hawkeye: "Oh, umm, well I just thought that maybe you had." Chase: "Why would you think that." Hawkeye: "Becuase Kate Kestrel is an internationally renowned singer song writer. So I thought maybe you had heard about her before or at least heard one of her songs." Everest: "Well we aren't really the kind who keep up to date with the latest music charts, so that's why we've never heard of her." Kate: "That's ok, not everyone has the same interests." (W.I.P) Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes